The Start Of Something Good
by Liarsinlove
Summary: Set two weeks after Arizona & Callie begin dating. At this point they are experiencing the beginnings of a relationship. Simply, just getting to know one another. Set before E19, S5. Rights belong to ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Callie/Arizona Fic. The following could have taken place sometime within the two week-mark of their relationship. I would actually still refer to this as the "dating stage." They have gone on maybe two or three dates at this point. They have _not_ "consummated" their relationship; they've only been to first base, come to that. Set about an hour before the dancing begins in 5x19. I have decided to use colons, instead of commas where the dialogue is concerned. It is rather provincial, I know. But, really----Punctuation is such a real drag. This story will have two chapters, so this is **Ch. ****1**** of 2**

**9:14 P.M. **

Dr. Torres had just brilliantly performed an invasive, five hour-Laminectomy on a very _strident_ patient; A Mr. Frankford Thwaites, to be more specific. Mr. Thwaites was a slight man, _quite_ diminutive indeed. It was his _mouth,_ in addition to his _**spine**_, that proved to be the _colossal problem. _In all frankness, the old goat was a rambunctious motor mouth! He growled and moaned; complained and criticized, all day long, every 7 ½ minutes on the spot. Infact, Mr. Thwaites was _so_ emphatically irritating, that Dr. O'Malley, (Who ironically enough was assigned to be Callie's Resident for the day) had taken to plugging up his ears with cotton swabs upon entering the barbarian's room. George, who had always been far too kind to disturb, simply administered generous doses of narcotics to Mr. Thwaites every hour, in dire hopes that the decrepit ratfink would pass out. Dr. Torres, however, was far too chipper to let old Frank get to her. She put up with his griping and his moaning for nearly five hours before she was able to put him under the knife, and allow the surgical floor some peace and quiet. As far as she was concerned, in that moment, there wasn't a trouble in the world. Callie felt at _home_ in the operating room. She was exactly in her element, doing precisely the work that God put her on this Earth to do. Orthopedic surgery was more than just _carpentry_; it was an art form that required steady, aesthetic hands and meticulous precision. Yes, Callie's mindset was perfectly clear. Mr. Thwaites was the luckiest man in the world to have had her as his surgeon. That old cocker was a _prince_, if she ever knew one.

As Dr. Torres made her way out of the OR that evening, she reflected on these things. With a dazzling smile and a _slight spring_ in her step, she began reflecting on other things as well. Callie had just begun a new romantic relationship; one that she was absolutely excited to delve into. This feeling of _elation _was new to her. She felt **adventurous**, much like her first year of high school or college or…residency, come to that. She liked this feeling, this _conscious_ sensibility that she was experiencing. There was a certain effervescent spirit that consumed her entire body; a passionate enthusiasm she had lacked for quite some time. It was a _similar_ energy that inspired her to join the Peace Corps before entering Medical School; a zest for life that she had often tried to conjure up in times of trouble or impediment. This had gone missing for awhile; _quite_ a long time indeed. But, recently it had returned to her and in a way that felt almost newfound. She owed this to one person in particular; a bubbly Pediatric surgeon by the name of Arizona Robbins. Curious, though her name was, Callie found Dr. Robbins to be spectacular in every way. The two women had only been dating for two weeks to the day, but something about the circumstances felt very special to Torres. The relationship, surprisingly, came very easy, not forced or awkward in the slightest.

Arizona was a different breed of character, unlike anyone she had ever met before. Sure, she was peppy, but she was also extremely sharp and commanding. She was a _conundrum_, a very sexy and cool conundrum. If they had met at a different time in Callie's life, the results produced may not have been exact.

But, on_ this_ day, during _this time_, the happenstance was sublime. Callie's mind jumped back a bit at this point. It was _far_ too soon to be discussing this 'new outlook on life' with anyone. She would keep it to herself for the time being. If needed, she would talk to Mark, who had been her rock through all of her recent tribulations. The two of them had grown awfully close, _extremely_ close. This thought made Callie chuckle, as she thought about all of the circumstances that had eventually synthesized their friendship. He had come through for her and really proven to be a _true_ friend. Despite all of her contemporary failures and disappointments, Callie felt as though she had turned over a new leaf. This new _thing_ she had going with Robbins; well, it was definitely the start of something good. _Absolutely, _Callie thought.

The elevator door slid open, like a Ritchie Valens guitar riff and Callie glided happily inside. Miranda Bailey, who stood in the left corner of the lift, noticed this _odd_ behavior but chose to ignore it for her own sake. Bailey had been assisting on _many _pediatric surgeries over the last three weeks, and quite frankly, the _perk_ was starting to get to her.

**Bailey:**

Torres, _Dr. Robbins_ has been looking for you

**Callie:**

Oh yeah? (Delightedly). [_Slight pause before continuing]_

Hey, how are things going for you, Bailey? In Peds?

**Bailey:**

It's fine! _I'm_ fine. I can do _fine_ anywhere.

**Callie:**

And, how are you and Arizo—uh, Dr. Robbins, getting along?

Miranda's brow furrowed as the elevator started to slowly move upward. She found Callie's off the cuff inquiries to be slightly incongruous. It was the _way_ Dr. Torres asked that _really_ got to her, as if she wanted an oral essay of some sort. Callie's eyes focused on Miranda expectantly, much like a puppy who longed for security. She refused to give into this. She was tired and did not have time to indulge Callie Torres.

**Bailey:**

That woman, Dr. _Robbins_---Pardon me. Talks! She talks a lot! She'll talk you till you're blue in the face! I mean dead, rigor mortised, 6 feet under…dead!

At this, Callie had to laugh. Bailey spoke the truth about the young Pediatric attending. She was one hell of a gal, Callie thought; Arizona was cheerful, funny, intelligent, surprisingly intimidating, and even..._tricky._ The corners of Calliope's mouth twisted upward into a bright, thoughtful smile. Bailey's eyes grew big as she observed this.

**Bailey:**

Will you get that goofy ass grin off your face? I've had it! I'm tired, I need to go _home_, and kiss my baby goodnight. I can't even remember the last time I put Tuck to bed!

The doors to the elevator opened and Bailey stormed out. With a slight shrug, Torres began her walk down the hall. Callie decided that once she was ready to leave the hospital in a few minutes, she would call Arizona or at least page her. As she made her way down toward her destination, she greeted Dr. Hunt as he exited the room in which Callie was to enter.

She reached the Residents Lounge just in time to catch her roommate, Christina, who was in the process of beginning her night shift. Yang gave off her infamous "dowdy-face" as became the norm within recent weeks. Callie had come to expect these moods from Christina. She hardly thought anything of it nowadays.

**Christina:**

Going home?

**Callie:**

More than likely. I might grab a drink at Joe's first

The junior Resident began to collect and prepare for the night ahead. She put on her white, lab coat over her light blue scrubs and hung her stethoscope around her neck. Christina Yang, though one of the most _promising_ surgical Residents Callie had ever met, was a curious person, of whom, the average, warm blooded human being would have no understanding of. Christina was one who always tried to appear apathetic with regard to any of Callie's 'situations', unless they happened to directly effect the practice of medicine. But, Yang, like Mark, was a loyal friend. She _understood _Callie. They shared not only an apartment together, but also a common understanding of one another.

**Christina: **_[in excruciatingly apathetic monotone]_

So, how are things going with you and the Peds surgeon? I mean, not that I'm particularly _interested_ in your love life, but you know, whatever.

Callie chuckled at Christina's nonchalant way of approaching the subject.

**Callie:**

Things are going well. You know, we're taking it slow, but it's really kind of…_awesome_!

Christina gawked at Callie's new vocabulary word.

**Christina:**

Awesome?

**Callie:**

Yeah. It feels good with her.

**Christina:**

Well, at least one of us is getting some

Callie became red and nervous quite suddenly.

**Callie:**

Now Yang, I didn't say------

**Christina:**

I mean can you _believe_ Owen? He just------

**Callie:**

Oh my God! I'm _sick_ of hearing about you and Hunt and all the freakin' -------

**Christina: **

Alright! Pipe down. I'll see you _later_. I'm late anyway.

Christina waved a cold hand in the air, as she sauntered out of the Resident's Lounge. Callie rolled her eyes back into her head, let out a long sigh, and took a seat on the bench in front of her locker. The room was now empty. She decided to change out of her scrubs and into the clean clothes that occupied the bottom of her locker. Then, after applying some much needed mascara and lip gloss, she would give Arizona a buzz, via cell phone or pager.

But, (as fate would have it) as soon as Callie had finished changing, there was a timely knock at the door. Before she could even answer, Arizona Robbins happily scurried into the room, with the fervor of a newly clothed Oshkosh B'gosh kid. Two adorable dimples and one grand smile greeted Callie, as Dr. Robbins plopped down to sit next to her 'girlfriend', or _ahem, _'whatever they were calling themselves at this point'.

The Peds surgeon was _beaming_ from ear to ear. Twelve hours of work at Seattle Grace's Pediatric wing had obviously not phased this woman one bit; not _tonight_, anyhow.

**Arizona:**

Calliope! I was hoping I'd find you in here!

Arizona instinctively took Callie's hand in hers and began chatting away as though the two doctors were long lost friends, picking up exactly where they left off twenty years ago. The conversation was never dull when Old Blue Eyes was around; any of the knowledgeable hospital staff could attest to that much. Arizona could talk to a piece of string. Of _this_, Callie was absolutely certain. Robbins kept eye contact at all times, always making convivial gestures with her hands as she spoke.

And, the _way _she spoke; with such benevolence she spoke. Just two months ago, someone like Arizona might have annoyed the piss out of Callie. She, like her roommate, generally didn't like _happy_ people. But, this _woman! _There was something about this woman that captivated Callie in a way that she had never been before. And, even though Arizona was a vivaciously enthusiastic person, she was also a hardcore doctor. Callie had observed her at work and she had undoubtedly come to the conclusion that this young Attending was a "Go-Getter." This was _extremely _attractive to Callie.

**Arizona:**

Oh, here I am rambling on and on about my day and you haven't said one word! Oh, by the way how did your um..it was a Laminectomy, right? How did it _go_?

Callie was amazed at how Arizona always seemed to display a brilliant smile every time she spoke, or ate, …or slept. [most likely]

**Callie:**

Oh! Um, it went _very_ well, actually. The patient was a royal pain for most of the day, but the surgery was very successful; vitals are good post-op. Everything looks.._good._

Callie's response started off embarrassingly slow, because she was actually genuinely interested in hearing about _Arizona's_ day. She could get lost in those blue eyes at times when it did not benefit her, like when a two-way conversation was taking place for example. The Orthopedic surgeon almost felt ashamed during times like this. She felt very much like a school girl with a high school crush, unable to express herself for fear of being shot down. She had to keep these bubbling feelings under wraps. It was too soon to let on. _That's right_, Callie thought to herself. _Keep your emotions in check; Keep it----__casual. _

**Arizona:**

I'm so glad the surgery was a success

She slowly continued, though her voice became softer.

So, (pause) I was thinking…Well…All of my patients are stable, I'm _not_ on call tonight, no more surgeries on the board , so _maybe_, if you're not too tired of course, we could go hang out somewhere for a little while? Joe's? If you're up for it? [slight pause] That way, you know, if anyone around here needs me, I'll be close at hand. Just a page away.

**Callie:**

You know, if it's a matter of proximity, we could just go to my apartment. It's across the street too. You knew that, though. Didn't you?

Arizona cocked her head to one side, with a remarkably mischievous grin on her face and a brilliant twinkle in her eyes.

**Arizona:**

Calliope Torres, are you trying to _lure _me back to your apartment?

Callie threw her head back, almost erupting into a fit of laughter.

**Callie:**

Obviously! That's the idea isn't it? My _first_ attempt at _seduction!_

The two women burst into a frenzy of giggles. Arizona _knew_ that Callie was joking. She also knew that it was imperative to move at a slow pace, and Dr. Robbins was _willing_ to make that sacrifice for the sake of getting to _know _this stunning woman. Given _both_ of their past histories, it was absolutely the right decision. Even though Arizona had wanted to make love to Callie from the very first night they met, she decided she would hold out. She was completely sure that Calliope Torres would definitely be worth the wait. They had kissed four times already, and that in itself, was _fantastic_. But, Dr. Robbins found herself fighting this pressing urge to want _more_ from Callie. Frankly, Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of this woman. She found Callie to be devastatingly beautiful and interesting, funny, strong, and incredibly caring. Who wouldn't want more? **Of course she wanted more**. Arizona thought of these things as she stared deeply into the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Continuation of "The Start Of Something Good"; Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All Rights Belong to ABC & Shonda Rhimes

**Arizona Robbins** was a woman of action; A real Go-Getter, who _constantly_ thrived toward success. She had always been that way, always known _exactly_ what she wanted out of life and had _never_ failed to go after these things. It was no surprise to anyone, when she was named Valedictorian at University **and** at Medical School, or perhaps even when she was awarded the title of Chief Resident just a few short years ago. Dr. Robbins was the _youngest_ Surgical Attending currently on staff at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was confident in her abilities as a doctor, and even more so, as a lover. She was a 'good man in a storm', both dependable and extremely supportive; an unyielding protector of those she loved. Arizona Robbins was also an incurable romantic. Therefore, it was only natural that the young Attending couldn't _help_ but imagine a possible future, with the gorgeous woman who sat merely five inches away from her.

She had first noticed Callie about a month ago, during her first week on staff . The Orthopedic Surgeon stood at the Nurses station on the surgical floor, talking to a tall, handsome man, whom, Arizona would later find out, was Plastic Surgeon, Mark Sloan. Arizona had instantly been attracted to Dr. Torres; The long, dark tresses that framed her face, her full, sensual lips, _and_ Callie possessed what was probably the most tantalizingly beautiful smile in the history of the world. This woman that stood in front of her was _mesmerizing_; supremely enchanting. _But,_ Arizona thought, _It was no use._ Robbins decided right then and there, that she had to put the entire idea out of her mind; She had been called here by Chief Webber to _work_, to save sick children, not to oscillate around the hospital getting crushes on _heterosexual_, female surgeons. _No. _It was sensible to forget all about the word 'possibility' and move on. It was foolish and dangerous territory. Arizona _knew_; She had most certainly been there before and quite frankly, did not have the desire to become mixed up in a similar situation ever again. _No way in hell. _

But, in the days that followed, Dr. Robbins found it extremely hard to keep this mystery woman far from her thoughts. It seemed that everywhere she went, she _saw _Callie, and several times a day: in the elevators, lurking about the Resident's Lounge, the cafeteria, talking to Karev ,Bailey, _and_ a number of other nameless people. And, _all_ this time, Callie hadn't noticed her _once_. Arizona recalled standing in an otherwise empty elevator with the senior Resident one evening, with not a word being spoken between the two of them. Callie looked sad; her eyes were puffy and swollen, as if she had been crying for hours on end. Arizona desperately wanted to say something, anything, to help ease the pain that she could see was present on Callie's face. She _knew_ that face, knew exactly _how _Callie was feeling. But, Arizona, _who was never at a loss for words_, stood at the back of the lift quietly and did not so much as utter a sound. As Callie exited the elevator that night, Arizona's heart _sank_. It was only after five lousy days of this silence, that curiosity got the best of our young Attending. She went to Bailey first, and then to her favorite scrub nurse, Ann. It was hard to get information out of Bailey, who asked a question _after_ a former question was posed, instead of divulging _any_ kind of reasonable answer. But the scrub nurses were a different story. After only one inquiry alone, the stories came pouring out. The nurses told her everything they _knew_, _everything_ about George and Mark, and _Erica._ They told her things she wasn't sure she even _wanted _to know. As soon as there was a conveyed interest, the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital _delivered_. They gossiped and imparted; disclosed and declared the whole caboodle. It was only after gaining this newfound knowledge of Calliope, (particularly the bit about a certain _female_ cardio Attending) that Arizona decided that she would make a move....(after a few drinks of course.) And… she did.

Then, the interaction began. After a moment of panic on Arizona's part, and _several _other incidences that hindered the beginning of their relationship, she was finally able to take Calliope out to dinner. The two women had the **best** time together, completely compatible and in sync. Within the two weeks that they had been dating, Arizona found Callie to be everything she was attracted to and _more_. This woman was _incredibly_ funny and intelligent; a loyal and forthright person that Arizona knew she could grow to love. Furthermore, Calliope Torres was absolutely _beautiful_ and Arizona found that she often times had to keep herself from gawking stupidly at Callie, in sheer utter bewilderment. She was in _awe _of this woman, but had to constantly force herself not to come on too strong. The two women had mutually agreed to take things slowly and let things happen organically. This was a vital decision, given that one of them at least, was still treading on somewhat _new_ ground. And although Arizona found herself at times, growing slightly impatient, she would not waver from her decision and would slowly help guide this 'newborn' into the healthy, compassionate, and loving relationship she knew they **both** wanted.

**9:31 P.M.**

Hand in hand, the two beautiful surgeons left the hospital and walked the short distance to Callie's place of residence. This was the first time that Arizona would see the _inside_ of Callie's apartment and without reserve, discovered inside herself, a familiar feeling of _nervousness._

As they turned the corner, Robbins and Torres chatted quite candidly with one another. In the short time that they had known each other, there had hardly been _any_ silences between them---Apart from the few fervent kisses the two women had shared.

Callie led the way inside, gesturing a welcoming wave toward the living room. It was a very cozy niche; At least the part of the apartment that was inhabited by Callie. _Christina Yang's_ room (which they had passed on the way inside) looked like a Hawaii Five-O Danger Zone. But the rest of the apartment was neat and decorated quite nicely. _Good taste, _Arizona thought.

The two women removed their coats and laid them on the neck of the sofa in the living room, before Callie implored Arizona to have a seat and make herself comfortable.

**Callie:**

How about a glass of wine? I've got a nice selection of Pinot, or Chardonnay, maybe?

**Arizona:**

Chardonnay would be wonderful

**Callie:**

Coming right up.

Callie made her way to the wine cabinet and took out two, fancy wine bottles. Callie would drink red and Arizona would drink white. The former began to speak as she poured fermented liquids into separate, Waterford-crystal glasses.

You know I found a really nice Cabernet the last time I was in Miami, an exquisite, one of a kind make. So, here here's the story. I uh, I come home one night about two months ago, after a really _long and exhausting_ day [I might add], and I come in-----only to find Meredith Grey and _Yang, _of course, lying on my kitchen floor completely drunk out of their minds and yodeling like idiots at the moon. They had broken into my wine cabinet and devoured the entire thing! The bottle was _completely_ empty. A $200 bottle, just like that. Gone!

**Arizona:**

You're kidding!

**Callie: **

No! Little scamps!

Both women giggled at the thought of picturing such a scene. Arizona, then, took the glass of succulent, white wine offered to her by Callie, who had just taken a seat next to Arizona, a mere three inches away. The blonde's eyes focused on Callie, whom, after placing the wine bottles on the coffee table in front of them, took her first sip of the deep, red wine in her glass. The former, swirled the liquid around in hers, before finally indulging .As soon as the Chardonnay slid across Arizona's pallet, she threw her head back in complete happy shock and amazement.

**Arizona:**

Wow!

Callie showed off a dazzling smile, as she set her glass on the coffee table. She knew exactly what was going through the other woman's mind. She herself had a similar reaction upon trying the same name-brand for the first time.

**Callie:**

Like it, Arizona?

**Arizona:**

Like it? It's_ incredible. _Probably the best tasting Chardonnay I have ever had! You _certainly_ are something of a connoisseur, Calliope.

**Callie:**

I thought you might like it. We must do a wine tasting together, sometime.

After taking several more sips from her glass, Arizona answered Callie quite speedily, and with a vigorous nod of the head.

**Arizona:**

Oh, absolutely! You know, I've always wanted to, but I've never met a real aficionado until now.

The raven-haired beauty smiled sweetly at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. She wanted desperately to kiss Arizona at that very moment, to make her true feelings known. But, she decided against making the first move. Truth be told, she was nervous as hell. Callie noticed that Arizona had downed the last of her wine and quickly asked the blonde if she would like more. This made Arizona smile mischievously, before accepting a healthy re-fill.

**Arizona:**

I think you might be trying to get me drunk, Calliope

**Callie:**

And what good would that do, Dr. Robbins?

**Arizona:**

I have _no_ idea. You're the brains of this operation

**Callie:**

Is that so?

Arizona nodded her head slowly and softly, before taking one final sip of the delectably devilish aphrodisiac. Callie's eyes followed the blonde's every action, as Arizona placed _her_ glass on the table and gracefully moved her hand to rest delicately on Callie's thigh. Both women let out one last overwhelming breath, as they stared anxiously into one another's eyes, preparing to embrace the thought of what inevitably was to happen. It was Arizona who moved in first. She cupped Callie's face in her hands and pressed lips against lips; simply and slowly at first. The kiss deepened, as Callie welcomed Arizona's advances. Hands made there way into undiscovered territory, as Callie slowly lay down on the couch, with Arizona straddling her. They continued to embrace each vigorously until Arizona, realizing where this was going, frightfully pulled back. Breathless, Callie pulled her top down and began to search Arizona's eyes with concern.

**Callie:**

What's wrong?

**Arizona:**

I….I just think we're moving too fast

**Callie:**

What? We've _done_ this before…

**Arizona:**

No, not like this we haven't. We….I…I'm just _not_ sure you're ready

**Callie:**

Is this like a lesbian thing or..?

**Arizona:**

What?

**Callie:**

Is this about _me_ being , you know…inexperienced? _With women_?

**Arizona:**

No! I mean, yes and...no.

**Callie:**

Well, which is it?

**Arizona:**

I don't know.

**Callie:**

Okay

**Arizona:**

Calliope, I--I'm trying to be…._sensitive_

Callie laughed. This was ridiculous.

**Callie:**

Sensitive?

**Arizona:**

Yes

**Callie:**

You don't have to be sensitive to me. I'm a big girl

Arizona struggled to find the exact words that she wished to use. She was caught in the midst of an inward conflict. A conglomeration of internal noise devastated Arizona's conscience. On one hand, she _terribly_ wanted to make love to Callie, but on the other----_knew_ that she absolutely must not. Self-control was key.

**Arizona:**

**Callie**, I don't think that we should have any ...._relations,_ until we've gotten to know each other better; not until I have your trust.

Callie was taken aback; she literally had to stop herself from shaking her head in disbelief. She had never heard those words conveyed to her during the course of her _entire_ sexual life. Of course she _wanted _to become intimate with Arizona; she was _nervous_, obviously; but she did _want_ it. Eventually, Callie came to the conclusion that Arizona was probably right. Most likely, she wasn't ready.

**Callie:**

You're _sure_ about this?

**Arizona:**

Absolutely

Arizona stroked Callie's cheek with her thumb and smiled graciously. She kissed Callie gently, one last time, before pulling apart completely. Callie was _tricked _into agreement. Who could refuse those impassioned, blue eyes? She just couldn't.

**Callie:**

You want to listen to some music?

**Arizona:**

I would love to

**Callie:**

What do you _like_?

Arizona gave Callie a playful grin, before answering.

You know, I forgot. I actually have my I-pod in my handbag

**Callie:**

And, isn't that something? I happen to have a Home Docking Station

**Arizona:**

Yay!

Arizona scurried over to her handbag that rested on the credenza in the foyer. She pulled out a hot pink nano and brought it over to Callie, who was eager to explore its contents.

As she flipped through Artist Names, Callie couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Arizona was incontestably amused by this, as expressed by the look on her face.

**Callie:**

Interesting

**Arizona:**

What is?

**Callie:**

You're musical taste. It's _very_ eclectic, which I like. I'm the same way.

**Arizona:**

And?

**Callie:**

You are stuck in the 70s, which is actually kind of…_adorable._

Arizona smiled in a magnificently alluring manner.

**Arizona:**

It was a_ romantic_ period

Callie hooked up the Docking station and the first song began to play. Arizona jumped up excitedly as soon as she heard the first chord being played. Callie had just downloaded this same song to _her _I-pod not four days ago.

"**Little Pieces" Gomez**

**Callie:**

I take it you _like _this song?

**Arizona:**

Oh my God, I love this song!

**Callie:**

You wanna dance?

**Arizona:**

Do I!

Arizona accepted the hand offered to her by Callie and the two of them began to dance their socks off. Just before the chorus began, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks. And _when_ it began, boy did they shake the paint off the walls.

Taken directly from 5x19:

**Arizona:**

Oh, wait!

**Callie:**

And, here it comes!

pieces falling from me  
you can have them for free  
now it felt so complete  
pieces falling from me


End file.
